There are known ribbon and wire shaped amorphous magnetic materials obtained by rapid quenching from the melt and nanocrystalline magnetic materials obtained by thermal treatment of amorphous ones with adequate compositions (U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,316/Feb. 26, 1985 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,626/Jun. 18, 1985). Thus, amorphous magnetic wires with diameters ranging from 60 .mu.m . . . 180 .mu.m are obtained by the in-rotating-water spinning method and nanocrystalline magnetic wires are obtained by controlled thermal treatments of the above mentioned amorphous ones with adequate compositions. The disadvantage of these wires consists in the fact that they can not be obtained directly from the melt in amorphous state with diameters less than 60 .mu.m. Amorphous magnetic wires having diameters of minimum 30 .mu.m are obtained by successive cold-drawings of the above mentioned amorphous magnetic wires followed by stress relief thermal treatments. The disadvantage of these wires consists in the fact that by repeated drawings and annealing stages they can be obtained amorphous magnetic wires having no less than 30 .mu.m in diameter and also in the fact that their magnetic and mechanical properties are unfavorably affected by the mechanical treatments.
There are also known metallic glass-covered wires in crystalline state as well as some glass-covered amorphous alloys obtained by the glass-coated melt spinning method (T. Goto, T. Toyama, "The preparation of ductile high strength Fe-base filaments using the methods of glass-coated melt spinning", Journal of Materials Science 20(1985) pp. 1883-1888). The disadvantage of these wires consists in the fact that they do not present appropriate magnetic properties and behavior for applications in electronics and electrotechnics to achieve magnetic sensors and actuators, but only properties that makes them useful as metallic catalysts, composite materials, electrical conductors.
There are known amorphous magnetic glass-covered wires having the compositions Fe.sub.65 B.sub.15 Si.sub.15 C.sub.15, Fe.sub.60 B.sub.15 Si.sub.15 Cr.sub.10 and Fe.sub.40 Ni.sub.40 P.sub.14 B.sub.6 (H. Chiriac et al., "Magnetic behavior of the amorphous wires covered by glass", Journal of Applied Physics 75 (10), (1994), pp. 6949-6951) with diameters of the metallic core ranging between 5 and 30 .mu.m, coercive fields between 239 and 462 A/m, and magnetization between 0.16 to 0.32T. It is also mentioned a method for their obtaining based on the Taylor method, indicating as steps: the sealing of the glass tube, the heating of the seal and the drawing of a fibre from the heated end.
There are also known amorphous glass-covered wires of compositions (Fe.sub.80 Co.sub.20).sub.75 B.sub.15 Si.sub.10 and Fe.sub.65 B.sub.15 Si.sub.15 C.sub.15 like in the above mentioned in Prior Art (A. P. Zhukov et al., "The remagnetization process in thin and ultra-thin Fe-rich amorphous wires", JMMM 15(1995), pp. 132-138) having diameters of the metallic core of 10 and 15 .mu.m respectively, thickness of the glass-cover of 2.5 .mu.m, and coercive fields of 65 and 140 A/m respectively.